Sunbae, I Love You!
by duabumbusayur
Summary: Pertemuan singkat, bertemu karena berada dalam satu klub yang sama membuat Haechan merasakan cinta kembali setelah putus dengan pacar lamanya. Namun pertemuan singkat itu memiliki akhir yang tak terduga. Bagaimana Haechan mengatasinya? [NCT][Markhyuck/Markchan][EXO][SR17B][NCT Dream][NCT 127][Mark][Haechan/Donghyuck]
1. Prolog : Hey?

· I Love You, Sunbae!

· Category : Plays – Screenplays.

· Length : Three Chapter.

· Author : duabumbusayur

· Characters : Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuk, Jungwoo, Lucas, Na Jaemin – Zhong Chenle – Huang Renjun – Park Jisung, Lee Jeno, and others.

· Genre : Drama, School-Life, Humor.

· Rating : T

· Summary : Pertemuan singkat, bertemu karena berada dalam satu klub yang sama membuat Haechan merasakan cinta kembali setelah putus dengan pacar lamanya. Namun pertemuan singkat itu memiliki akhir yang tak terduga. Bagaimana Haechan mengatasinya?

· The characters credit : NCT Dream, SR17B and EXO are belongs to SM Entertainment.

· Warnings : Boys Love, not a happy yet sad ending, ending ngegantung, berdasarkan kisah nyata author yang dirubah sedikit karena lupa, wkwk, banyak ooc, bahasa tidak terlalu baku.

-0-

Prolog : Hey?

Hari senin, sebulan setelah aku menjadi murid sah di sekolah ini adalah hari pertama dimana aku menjalankan kegiatan klub sekolah. Well, aku hanya murid baru yang sebenarnya tidak begitu pandai bersosialisasi dengan siapapun disekitarku. Bahkan orang yang kukenal sebagai guru dilingkunganku.

"Kenalan dulu yuk, oh iya, ada satu murid klub ini yang setia dari awal sampai sekarang, dan dia ini kakak kelas kalian, ini dia Mark Lee" guru klubku mengenalkan salah satu siswa yang ternyata adalah seorang sunbae.

Akupun melihatnya dan-

Tampan, _check_.

Tinggi, _check_.

Putih, _check_.

Jenius, _not really sure_ _but CHECK_.

-aku merasakan sebuah perasaan pada pandangan pertama, yang belum bisa aku pastikan sebagai rasa cinta. Hanya kagum, entahlah. Mungkin mulai hari ini aku mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans sunbae itu. Hah, kok lucu banget ya?

-0-

"Kalian saling kenalan dulu ya? Karena setelah ini ada pembagian kelompok jadinya pengakraban diri dulu semuanya, termasuk kamu Mark, jadi teladan buat adek-adek kelasnya" kata Park seonsaengnim.

"Mark, tahun ini klubnya makin ga seru deh. Adek kelasnya gaada yang nyegerin mata." Kata Jeno sambil memberikan Mark formulir biodata.

"Mata lu tuh gapernah bener ya, sekali kali yang lu pikir tuh ngajarin orang kek, dapet pahala juga" kata Mark –sok- menasihati Jeno.

"Bilang aja sirik lu, lu tuh bener-bener ya, pantesan gaada yang mau nyantol sama lu" balas Jeno mencibir Mark.

"Eh, tapi ya Mark, tadi gue liat ada adek kelas yang ngelirik lu bolak-balik gitu.. kayaknya dia ngefans deh sama lu." Ujar Jeno kepada Mark sambil melihat ke arah satu adik kelas.

"Mark... hoi? Yailah dikasi tau juga malah bengong" setelah berkata demikian, Jeno meninggalkan Mark dibelakangnya untuk mengumpulkan formulir biodatanya.

Buat yang penasaran kenapa hubungan Mark dan Jeno bisa dekat sekali padahal mereka kakak dan adik kelas, apalagi sekarang masih masa-masa awal tahun ajaran baru, mereka tinggal didalam satu perumahan dan bersahabat sejak dulu, mungkin sejak dulu sekali karena mereka terlihat dekat.

"Mark? Mau sampai kapan lu bengong terus disitu? Ayok buruan kumpulin formulirnya!" seru Park seonsaengnim kepada Mark yang tengah memasang wajah clueless terkenalnya.

Diam-diam, ternyata Mark sedang memikirkan ucapan Jeno tadi.

 _"Tadi siapa ya namanya? Haechan?"_

 _-0-_

Kegiatan klub sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Akupun menunggu ayah menjemput di lobby sekolah. Terlihat Mark sunbae dan Jeno sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat asyik untuk dibicarakan.

 _"Ugh.. andai aja yang disebelah Mark sunbae itu gua.. eh apaan sih? Engga engga"_

"Haechan-ah, kami pulang duluan ya! Bye." Teman-teman yang lain berseru kepadaku.

"Well, see you tommorow guys!" balasku setengah berteriak kepada mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Mark sunbae dan Jeno menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Mungkin udah pulang semua, yah gua sendirian" oke aku berbicara sendiri.

Serius, aku masih penasaran sama sunbae itu. Namaku Haechan, pantang menyerah dan gigih dalam meraih sesuatu.

 _"Gua harus cari tau segalanya tentang Mark sunbae."_

"Chenle-ya... tau gak sih sunbae yang kemarin satu klub sama kita?" tanya Haechan ke Chenle yang sedang mengerjakan pr-nya dengan khidmat di kelas.

"Siapa? Oh Mark sunbae ya. Kenapa?" tanya Chenle kepada Haechan dengan bonus kerutan dijidatnya.

"Kayaknya gua nge-fans deh sama dia" ujar Haechan sambil senyum-senyum gimana gitu ke Chenle.

"Hah? Seriusan lo? Muka dia aja gaada ganteng-gantengnya gitu? Chan, lo sehat kan?" ujar Chenle sambil memegang jidat Haechan dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Eh, seriusan ini duh, kira-kira ada lagi nggak ya yang ngefans sama dia selain gua?

Renjun yang baru masuk kelas pun nimbrung percakapan mereka.

"Haechan-ah, kayaknya bener deh kata Chenle. Lu sakit, lagian juga Mark sunbae kan keliatannya kayak gapedulian sama sekitar gitu... lebih jelasnya, gak peka keadaan." Haechan yang mendengarnya pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lagian nih ya, selera orang beda-beda kali. Mau dia ganteng apa jelek ya terserah Tuhan nyiptainnya gimana. Lagian belom nyampe tahap suka loh ya, cuma masih ditahap kagum" jawab Haechan menggebu-gebu.

"Santai, bro. Lagian juga gaada yang tau kedepannya nanti gimana kan? Ya liat aja nanti lu bisa nggak bertahan di tahap kekaguman lu, bisa jadi nanti lu suka sama dia, eh terus cinta deh." Renjun berkata dan tertawa terbahak setelahnya bersama Chenle.

"Yaudah sih ya nanti aja liat, gua yakin sih bakal bertahan ditahap ngefans" _atau tidak_..

-0-

Seminggu telah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari Senin minggu kedua aku terdaftar sebagai anggota klub. Itu artinya, aku kembali bertemu dengan Mark sunbae. Hah, rasanya aku ingin tenggelam saja kedalam lautan.

"Baiklah, sesuai yang saya katakan minggu lalu, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Hitung diri kalian dengan angka 1 dan 2. Kelompok 1 nanti berkumpul di sebelah kanan saya, kelompok 2 nanti berkumpul di sebelah kiri saya"

Dan semua teman-teman se-klubku mulai berhitung. Semoga saja aku satu kelompok dengan Mark sunbae. Ya ya ya, terus saja bermimpi, Haechan-ah.

Wait, Mark sunbae tadi nomor 1? Serius? Itu berarti...

Aku sekelompok dengan dia?

Tuhan, jika aku disuruh mendeskripsikan kebahagiaanku sekarang, mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti kalian baru saja memenangkan undian 100 juta dari supermarket ternama.

"Silahkan kumpul per kelompok, nanti saya akan foto kelompok kalian sebagai dokumentasi" ujar Park ssaem kepada seluruh teman-temanku. Termasuk aku sih sebenarnya.

Wow, bolehkan aku nekat? Aku tau perbedaan tinggiku dengan Mark sunbae itu tidak terlalu jauh, meskipun tinggian Mark sunbae. Tapi tidak ada yang melarang kan jika aku berdiri disebelahnya? Oh my god, ini bukan mimpi, guys. Aku. Berdiri. Disebelah. Mark. Sunbae.

 _"Huwaaaaaa eommaaaaaaaaa."_

 _-0-_

Perkenalan tokoh.

 **Mark Lee as Mark sunbae (99)** – kelas menengah disekolahnya, termasuk anak jenius, yaiyalah, secara dia anak olimpiade ipa gitu masa ga pinter?, sahabat dekat Jeno sehingga banyak yang menyangka kalau Mark dan Jeno itu pacaran **saking deketnya** , pendiem, tipikal Haechan banget tapi gak pekaan.

 **Lee Donghyuck as Haechan (00)** – anak gajelas disekolahan, karakter utama dicerita ini, anak yang sebenarnya pecicilan nggak karuan tapi memasang tampang pendiem kalem demi tidak dicap sebagai anak aneh oleh teman seangkatannya, sebenernya pinter, cuma mageran aja, fans nomor satu (atau mungkin satu-satunya) Mark, sebenernya Haechan ini sering cemburu loh sama Jeno gara-gara nempel mulu sama Mark, baperan, tukang makan, makanan kesukaannya bubur kantin, anak olimpiade ips disekolahnya, tapi sering banget remedial ips.

 **Lee Jeno as Jeno (00)** – temen deket Mark, temen sekomplek Mark, orang yang sering Mark ajak ngobrol, objek kecemburuan Haechan, receh, garing, ga jelas, orang ngomong apa dia jawab apa, semua yang ada di tempat pensilnya (kecuali rautan ama penghapus) sudah keluar masuk mulut dia, anak jenius loh, dia juga ada di tim olimpiade ipa disekolah, IQ-nya gede mungkin, soalnya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut dia itu terlalu susah dipahami.

 **Na Jaemin as Jaemin (00)** – temen deket Haechan tapi belum masuk klub Haechan di semester awal, semester kedua dia gabung kok tenang aja, anak kelas sebelah, kalem sebenarnya, tapi bacot juga sih sebenernya, mendeklarasikan dirinya kembar dengan Chenle tapi Chenlenya ogah, makanan kesukaannya bakso sama mi ayam kantin, kadang pake es teh, hampir gapernah minjem wadah makanan karena selalu bawa, mager merhatiin pelajaran jadi suka nanya sama Haechan, tapi dia tempat yang tepat kalo pada mau curhat.

 **Huang Renjun as Renjun (00)** – temen deket dan sekelas dengan Haechan juga, dia ini kalem ga kalem sebenernya, bingung kan? Sama, kalo naro buku dimeja pasti selalu lempar bukunya dari loker, tapi itu dulu sih, sekarang engga, kalo lagi gabut pasti salto gajelas, pernah salah jahit seragam, pendiem, pinter, suka masakan mama, jarang jajan tapi kalo jajan paling es teh, kentang goreng, mi ayam tanpa ayam atoga bola-bola cokelat, jangan pernah tawarin dia pizza, makaroni atoga spageti, tawarin aja dia nasi padang atau indomi.

 **Zhong Chenle as Chenle (01)** – teman sekelas Haechan, sekarang deket tapi dulu sinis-sinisan, sama kayak Jaemin, dia suka makan mi ayam baso kantin, tapi dia suka banyak makanan sih dikantin, satu tim olimpiade ips sama Haechan, sempet mikir "Ngapain sih gua se-tim sama Haechan", tapi sekarang sukanya minta bantu Haechan, lebih baperan daripada Haechan, suka berpikir kritis, dia gak pendiem kok, paling kesel kalo Jaemin bilang dia kembarannya.

 **Park Jisung as Jisung (01)** – paling terakhir yang gabung disquadnya Haechan, pinter, berfikir rasional, penulis handal, diandalkan sekolah dalam hal tulis menulis, karya tulis dia ga butuh revisian loh, hampir gapernah remed, kalo ketawa ngakak, penggemar hewan penghasil susu, jajan apa ya dikantin? Banyak lah yang dia jajanin, kalem tapi enggak juga, kalo mau curhat jangan ke dia, solusinya kurang tepat kadang-kadang, tapi kalau mau nanya pelajaran mendingan ke dia, terlalu pasrah dan agak ga pedulian "yasudahlah", penengah orang yang berantem meskipun ujung-ujungnya juga "yasudahlah".

Dan Cameo lainnya,

 **Park Jungwoo as Jungwoo (98)** – Haechan pernah kesel sama dia nih gara-gara dia ngobrol sama Mark sunbae, jadi Haechan ngiranya Jungwoo suka sama Mark.

 **Lucas as Lucas (99)** – yang ini juga nih pernah jadi sasaran kekesalan gajelas Haechan gara-gara ngucapin ulang tahun ke Mark. Sebenernya kalo orang liat dia sama Mark juga keliatan banget mereka deket.

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Seonsangnim (..)** – makasih kepada teman author yang sudah nyaranin Chanyeol jadi guru klub disini. Tunggu aja nanti, banyak guru yang nongol. Tapi gatau ya faedahnya apa ngejadiin Chanyeol jadi guru klub, dia cocoknya jadi guru olahraga gitu, ototnya woi.

-0-

 **a/n.** FF BARU WUHUUUUU! /mengibarkan bendera Markhyuck/. Sedikit penjelasan untuk ff ini, 90% ff ini diambil dari kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan saya /hiks/ semoga aja orang itu ga baca ff saya wkwk. Dikit curhat deh, dia beneran kakak kelas aku kok. Tapi dia skarang udah kelas 1 SMA meanwhile gua kelas 9 skrg, gatau deh dia kenal apa engga sama gua tapi sahabat dia bilang katanya dia tau ttg ini, wk. Sedikit penghibur buat para readers sekalian, author minta maaf kalo banyak salah sama kalian, besok puasa euy ahah /untuk yang merayakan/ Selamat Hari Puasa guys~ jangan baca ff yang rated M dulu ya... author pastikan ff ini masuk rate aman untuk dibaca saat bulan puasa kok.

Mind to review? Makin banyak yang review, makin cepat ff di lanjutkan. Oya, author say thanks banget buat yang udah review di Something Interesting :

alicella/olal/Dududuyungghh/Rina /peachpetals/xydexonn/fraumpihbangtan/Flory Khonifa Farez/CloveRine26/dan siders nya, maaf author belum bisa lanjut TT maafkeun juga gabales review kalian wkwk.

dan yang udah review di Sepuluh :

Wiji/Rimm/Echa577/Sashashineeya/Dindch22/natns88/Markeurri/wingwing/nhy17Boonon/teleportbabies/dan sidersnya juga wkwk maaf gabisa bales TT buat yang minta lanjutnya, on-progress kok wkwk

Sama yang udah favorite dan follow semua stories aku MAKASIH BANYAK DAN SAYA MENGAPRESIASI KALIAN SEMUA SEBESAR BESARNYAA. Saya tau saya masih amatiran,wk. Tapi baca review kalian, itu bener2 menyentuh loh wkwk.

Duh, aku bacot banget ya? sekian deh. Jangan lupa REVIEW guys, 3 kata buat siders, kutunggu kemunculanmu sayang, mwah.


	2. Chapter 1a : Kulit Pisang

Chapter 1 : Kulit Pisang (Part a.)

 ** _Hari Selasa, jam istirahat kedua. Kulit pisang._**

"Woy, yakin nih.. kulit pisang?" tanya Haechan agak was-was ke Chenle.

"Gapapa lah, iseng-iseng dikit. Lagian juga dianya gaakan tau kalo yang taruh kulit pisang disepatunya itu kita" ujar Chenle memasang tampang gua-polos-asal-lu-tau.

"Iya Haechan-ah, kejadian seperti ini ga mungkin akan terulang dua kali seumur hidupmu, nak" ujar Renjun kalem, saking kalemnya bikin curiga.

"Ah gua gamau cari masalah, mendingan lu aja yang taruh disana, Chenle" Haechan memandang kedua temannya was-was, tapi dia ingin melakukannya juga. Demi kenangan tak terduga, katanya.

"Yaudah, Renjun lu jaga-jaga keadaan, Haechan lu diem aja disana, dan gua melakukan tugas" dan yang diperintahkan Chenle pun langsung memencar melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Haechan bisa dibilang tidak melakukan tugas apa-apa sih, cuma disuruh diem doang sama Chenle.

 ** _Hari Kamis, jam istirahat awal. Surat 'ngehe'._**

Haechan yang sedang gabut dikelasnya mulai memikirkan sesuatu, yang mainstream sebenarnya. Tapi butuh keberanian besar untuk menyampaikannya.

"Guys, kasihin ini ke Mark sunbae dong" Haechan memberikan secarik kertas binder miliknya yang sudah dirobek.

"Ini apaan..?" tanya Chenle.

Renjun dan Chenle pun mulai membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Mereka shock kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Kasihin ya, gamau tau pokoknya" perintah Haechan malu-malu.

 _[Sunbae, read terus bales Line aku dong]_

{flashback}

 _Disebuah perpustakaan di sekolah, Haechan duduk manis membaca buku novel kesayangannya. Melihat sekelilingnya aman, dia langsung mencari buku tahunan sekolahnya Mark sunbae yang dulu. Oh, dia baca novel cuma buat alibi kok. Dicarinya halaman yang menampakkan profil Mark di sekolahnya yang dulu._

 _"Gils, nemu nemu nemu, gua nemu...eh?" setelah melihat sesuatu, Haechan pun langsung tersenyum, menyeringai kecil lebih tepatnya._

 _"Weh, ada nomor telfonnya juga.. sekalian save ah, eh Chenle! Sini deh, gua nemu sesuatu penting" Chenle yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menghampiri Haechan._

 _"Bantuin gua diktein ini dong, gua catet nanti gua contact dianya" yang dibalas tatapan 'seriusan lo?' sama Chenle._

 _"Udah buruan" dan setelahnya, Haechan buru-buru meletakkan buku tahunan itu ditempatnya yang semula._

 _"Eh, seriusan lo? Nanti lu mau contact dia gitu?" tanya Chenle sekali lagi, masih tidak percaya._

 _"Dengan save nomornya dia, nanti kan secara nggak langsung gua juga bisa tau akun Line-nya dia" balas Haechan sambil ketawa aneh._

 _"Serah lu, dah"_

 **-0-**

 _Haechan pun langsung menambahkan nomor Mark kekontak Handphonenya. Dan langsung membuka aplikasi percakapan._

 _"Heol... tuhkan bener, pasti nomornya masih terpakai. Buktinya ada akun Line-nya pake nomor ini." Dan setelahnya, Haechan memekik kesenangan._

 _"Chat apa ya, mungkin 'Hai' kali ya? Ah jangan deh, gasuka.. em bagaimana kalo 'Halo Mark sunbae?' duh kok gua kayak jadi sasaeng fans gini ya? Gapeduli lah.." setelahnya Haechan pun mengetik percakapan untuk Mark._

 _"Bales dong, bales.."_

 _Karena tak kunjung dibalas, Haechan pun membuka aplikasi permainan yang pernah booming, dulu._

 _"Mungkin kalo aku kasih notifikasi ini, dia bakal read kali ya?" dengan bodohnya, Haechan mengirim notifikasi undangan bermain kepada Mark sunbae._

 _Kalian pasti pernah merasakan hal tersebut, yang terkadang bikin kita kesel karena dikira notifikasi penting, Let's Get Rich._

 _Selang beberapa waktu, Haechan bosan dan kembali membuka Line._

 _"HEOL... DIA READ OMA OMA OMA" Haechan kegirangan sendiri, tanpa sadar sebenarnya Mark tidak membalas, hanya read._

 _"Lah dia ga bales... sama aja" akhirnya Haechan sadar juga, guys._

 _"Yaudah besok gua bilang aja suruh read"_

{off}

"Sunbae, Mark sunbae?" panggil Chenle kepada Mark dari tangga bagian atas.

Mark yang ada ditangga bagian bawah pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

"Ini ada surat kecil dari Hae- dari temen, ya dari temen, hehe.." hampir saja Chenle bilang itu dari Haechan.

Mark menjulurkan tangannya keatas guna mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Chenle kepadanya.

"Ngehe.." Mark Cuma cengengesan baca suratnya, dan setelahnya, kertas tersebut diletakkannya disaku kemeja seragamnya dan meninggalkan Chenle sendirian ditangga.

"Hoi, gimana suratnya?" tanya Renjun yang seketika muncul dari tangga paling atas.

"Disimpen dikantong, ketawa 'ngehe', kasih tau Haechan gih.. seneng nanti dia" setelah berkata demikian, Chenle dan Renjun lari menemui Haechan dikelasnya.

 **-0-**

"CHAN, HAECHAN...!"

"Anjir, gausah teriak-teriak Chenle, ada apa? Gak lu telen kan kertasnya?"

"Jahat amat sih Haechan ini, engga. Justru gua malah membawa kabar gembira sekarang."

Setelah mendengar rentetan kata yang dikatakan Chenle kepada Haechan, Haechan langsung menghampiri Chenle untuk menanyakan apa saja kabar yang Chenle bawa.

"Pertama, dia ambil kertasnya dari gua, terus dia baca, habis itu dia ketawa 'ngehe' gitu, terus kertasnya dikantongin, terus pergi, udah" Haechan berbunga, guys, setelah dikasih tau Chenle kronologisnya.

"Ecie dinotice. Iya kok nanti dibales" Renjun menggoda Haechan.

 ** _Hari Jum'at, jam 20.02, habis mandi sore._**

TING

Haechan yang baru selesai mandi langsung terkejut mendengar ada notifikasi masuk dismartphonenya.

"Siapa nge-Line gua jam segini?" gumam Haechan yang langsung terkejut setelahnya.

 _[Mark Lee]_

 _._

 _Sorry, lagi sibuk sama musik._

 _20.01_

Haechan langsung kegirangan, meluk-meluk dan cium-cium gulingnya, sampe gasadar kalo daritadi mamanya udah neriakin dia suruh makan malam kebawah. Yang penasaran liat chattan mereka, ini dia.

.

 _[Lee Haechan]_

 _._

 _Wow orang sibuk? Sampai lama banget balasnya..._

 _Read. 20.02_

 _._

 _._

 _[Mark Lee]_

 _Ada apa nge-Line? Tau kontak dari mana?_

 _20.08_

 _._

Ups, Haechan harus gimana? Udah di-read, tapi gamau bales apa. Kalo ga dibales, nanti Haechan dicap orang ga sopan dong, ga bales chat dari sunbaenya?

"Eomma, help me.. oh, Line Chenle aja ah, siapa tau dia bisa membantu" keluar dari percakapannya dengan Mark, Haechan buru-buru mencari kontak Chenle dan mengetik pesan untuk Chenle.

.

 _[Lee Haechan]_

 _._

 _WOI, URGENT! TOLONG GUA PLS, BINGUNG MAU BALES APA GUAAA_

 _{sticker menangis}_

 _Read. 20.11_

 _._

 _._

 _[Chenle leZhong]_

 _._

 _WAH?! MARK SUNBAE SUDAH BALAS? SELAMAT YA, HAECHANIE KESAYANGAN {emoji kiss}_

 _20.12_

.

"Ah, Chenle gaakan bantu.. apa gua biarin aja ya? Tapi gasopan.. bohong? Dosa.. kasih tau aja deh"

 _[Lee Haechan]_

 _._

 _Dari buku tahunan sunbae yang dulu, duh aku gak sopan banget ya? Maaf ya sunbae.._

 _{sticker maaf}_

 _20.18_

 _._

"Ah bodo amat ah gadibales ga di read gapapa, pengen tenggelem rasanya" Haechan gagal seneng, guys.

Yang ga Haechan tau, disebrang sana sebenarnya Mark senyum-senyum membayangkan tingkah Haechan yang salah tingkah ditanyakan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Mark sudah tau kenapa Haechan bisa tau kontaknya.

{flashback}

 _Mark yang lagi belajar bersama tim olimpiadenya ditugaskan untuk mengambil beberapa buku materi di perpustakaan. Disaat yang sama, Mark melihat Haechan yang sedang membaca buku tahunan angkatannya dulu. Mark yang penasaran namun tidak bisa menghampiri Haechan pun hanya asal menyuruh orang yang lewat disekitarnya._

 _"Eh kebetulan kamu disini, kamu temen dekatnya Haechan kan?" yang Mark hampiri itu adalah Chenle, sahabat Haechan._

 _"Iya sunbae. Ada apa ya?"_

 _"Aku mau minta tolong dong sama kamu, liatin Haechan ngapain buka-buka buku itu" setelahnya dia menuliskan ID Linenya ditelapak tangan Chenle. Mengerti tatapan memohon dari Mark membuat Chenle langsung mengerti apa yang ditugaskan oleh Mark._

 _"Siap, sunbae. Nanti aku cek dia ngapain terus aku Line sunbae" Mark tersenyum senang lalu pergi menemui teman olimpiadenya lagi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chenle._

 **-0-**

 _"eh Chenle! Sini deh, gua nemu sesuatu penting" Chenle yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menghampiri Haechan._

 _"Bantuin gua diktein ini dong, gua catet nanti gua contact dianya" yang dibalas tatapan 'seriusan lo?' sama Chenle. Chenle membatin, jadi ini yang bikin Mark sunbae penasaran tadi. Namun Chenle tetap melaksanakannya._

 _"Udah buruan" dan setelahnya, Haechan buru-buru meletakkan buku tahunan itu ditempatnya yang semula._

 _"Eh, seriusan lo? Nanti lu mau contact dia gitu?" tanya Chenle sekali lagi, masih tidak percaya._

 _"Dengan save nomornya dia, nanti kan secara nggak langsung gua juga bisa tau akun Line-nya dia" balas Haechan sambil ketawa aneh._

 _"Serah lu, dah" Chenle yang dapat penerangan langsung mengambil hpnya dan meng-add Idnya Mark. Tak lupa dia menghilangkan diri dari hadapan Haechan._

 _._

 _[Chenle leZhong]_

 _._

 _Sunbae, siap2 nanti pulang sekolah ada yang Line sunbae {emoji Har Har}{emoji Thumbs Up}_

 _Read. 17.43_

 _._

 _._

 _[Mark Lee]_

 _._

 _Dia Save nomorku ya?_

 _Yaudah deh, jangan kasih tau Haechan kalo aku tau hal ini ya?_

 _{sticker Peace}_

 _17.45_

 _._

 _._

 _[Chenle leZhong]_

 _._

 _Siap {emoji hormat}_

 _Read. 17.45_

 ** _Hari Senin, 15.30. Klub._**

"Jadi kita akan ada projek untuk kelompok pertama. Ada yang setuju rumahnya dipakai untuk mengerjakan projek?" tanya Park ssaem kepada kami, kelompok satu.

"Dirumah Chenle saja ssaem!" tawar Renjun dengan senang hati, Chenle nya enggak.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumah Haechan saja ssaem?" usul Chenle yang dihadiahi lirikan tajam oleh Haechan.

"Rumah saya jauh ssaem, diluar kota." Haechan tidak mengada-ada loh, rumahnya beneran diluar kota.

"Dirumah saya saja ssaem!" tawar Jeno.

Semuanya setuju, termasuk Haechan. Namun tiba-tiba Chenle mempunyai ide cemerlang yang menurutnya sangat jenius. Setelah memberitahukan idenya tersebut kepada Renjun, mereka pun tos bersama dan langsung mengutarakan idenya.

"Dirumah Mark sunbae saja bagaimana, ssaem? Gaada yang keberatan kan? Gasopan tau nyuruh kakak kelas kerumah orang yang lain, mending kita kesana saja. Mark sunbaenya ga capek juga. Mark sunbae dan Park ssaem setuju kan?" ujar Chenle dan langsung melirik Haechan yang memelototinya.

"Setuju, ssaem. Dirumah Mark saja, deket dari rumah saya" ujar Jeno sambil menepuk-nepuk pundah Mark yang disebelahnya.

"Gimana? Semua setuju, kelompok satu? Hari Rabu dan Kamis besok ya semuanya." semua menanggukan kepalanya, termasuk Mark kecuali Haechan. Dia masih shock, deg-degan, keringetan.

"Haechan, kamu tidak setuju?" tanya Park ssaem yang membuyarkan lamunan Haechan.

"o-ooh ssaem, saya setuju kok, hehe.." ujar Haechan dan ketawa canggung setelanya, memberikan _death glare_ kepada Chenle dan Renjun yang tertawa seperti merayakan kemenangan.

 _"Duh, gabisa totalitas deh..." –_ hati Haechan.

 ** _Hari Rabu, pulang sekolah. Rumah Mark._**

Semua orang stand-by, termasuk Haechan yang baru balik dari minimarket, beli air mineral dingin.

"Chenle, Renjun, nih air dingin buat kalian." Lempar Haechan kepada Chenle dan Renjun, yang langsung ditangkap oleh mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelahnya.

"Jeno, Park ssaem, em Mark Sunbae, ini air dingin buat kalian. Kalian sudah bekerja keras" Haechan membagikan kepada semua anggota kelompoknya. Dan langsung pergi menemui Chenle dan Renjun.

"Eh, ada kucing. Kejar ah" dan Haechan langsung mengejar kucing tersebut. Dihadiahi tatapan 'ni-anak-kenapa' oleh semua orang, kecuali Mark dan Jeno yang lagi ada diluar rumah.

Seriusan, Haechan kayak gitu tuh lagi salah tingkah. Dia tuh ga bener-bener ngejar kucingnya. Dia Cuma mau menghindar dari Mark yang nyatanya mustahil karena posisi dia itu dirumah Mark. Kasihan banget ya, Haechan.

 ** _Hari Kamis, pulang sekolah. Masih dirumah Mark._**

Kalau kalian mau bilang ini kegiatan gabut berjamaah, silahkan saja. Haechan dan Renjun yang sedang duduk dipinggiran rumah sambil melantunkan lagu Titanic, Chenle yang lagi main handphone, Mark yang lagi mengganggu kegiatan bersepeda Jeno, Jeno yang berhenti main sepeda gara-gara jok sepedanya diganggu sama Mark.

"Ih, Mark sunbae sama Jeno aneh banget deh, jok sepeda dinaik turunin" ujar Haechan pelan –pelan menurut Haechan dan Renjun- kepada Renjun sambil melihat kegiatan menaik-turunkan jok sepedanya Mark dan Jeno.

"Ya terserah kita lah, orang ini sepeda gua. Bebas gua mainin" jawab Jeno yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Haechan dan Renjun.

Haechan dan Renjun terkejut, lalu berujar pelan lagi "perasaan kita ngobrolnya pelan-pelan deh"

"Engga, suara kamu kencang, dek" kali ini yang shock Haechan doang. Renjunnya udah cie-cie gajelas ke Haechan.

"Iya apa, sunbae? Perasaan kita ngobrolnya pelan banget tadi ya? Ahahah..." Haehan salah tingkah guys. Renjun yang lihatnya hanya tertawa ngakak dan ternyata tawa tersebut mengundang Chenle untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa sih? Kok Renjun ketawanya gitu banget? Kok muka Haechan merah banget?" Chenle kudet, kawan-kawanku semua.

Renjun pun menghentikan tawanya dan menjelaskan kronologisnya mengapa dia bisa tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata dan kenapa Haechan mukanya merah malu kepada Chenle.

Chenle juga ikutan ngakak barengan sama Renjun yang ngakak lagi. Haechannya kabur ke mobil dia, mau ambil minum katanya. Padahal yang dia lakuin di mobil adalah menggigit-gigiti plushie babi milik Taeyong hyung-nya yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun, temannya Taeyong hyung.

 _"_ _Malu gua, aduh. Harusnya gua mah seneng ya. Ini rasanya gua mau masuk ke Korea Utara aja biar di eksekusi disana. Tambah canggung deh nanti kalo ketemu sama Mark sunbae.."_

 **-0-**

 **a/n.** Hei gais, jadi chapter ini dibagi menjadi dua part nantinya (atau mungkin bisa tiga tergantung tingkat kemageran/? saya) wkw. Lanjutannya Sepuluh, kalian tunggu aja ya nanti di publishnya abis lebaran soalnya WKWKWK. Makasih banyak buat reviewers :

wingwing/Wiji/Guest/Dindch22/Rimm/dracomarklee

Terimakasih sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, favorite dan follow story saya, ^^ semoga ga bosen ya /tebar hati/


End file.
